RWBY Alternate - Volume 2
by RKS-Kogiro
Summary: O segundo semestre está prestes a iniciar. RWBY, JNPR e COOL logo mais terão suas primeiras missões oficiais como estudantes e coisas estranhas continuam a acontecer por volta de Vale. Novas pessoas chegam nesse jogo perigoso e o tempo parece cada vez mais curto; Seja ele para a juventude ou para a maturidade. Os jovens caçadores precisam se apressar, pois o mal não os esperará.
1. Bem vindos a Beacon

_Depois de terminar o volume 1, eu fiquei extremamente feliz. Digo isso porque, por mais que eu escreva coisas originais/ideias minhas que atingem mais que 12 capítulos, eu nunca havia feito algo tão longo sendo uma fanfic._

 _Acabo perdendo o animo que o produto é uma criação feita em cima de um material que não foi elaborado por mim.  
No entanto a adição de Cyan e a ideia de reescrever tudo do inicio me deixaram mais alegre com essa fic._

 _No momento em que escrevo esse forewords, o vol 1 atingiu cerca de 545 views, logicamente divido por capitulos, mas ainda assim fico feliz que cerca de 500 pessoas leram o que eu escrevi._

 _Enfim, Eu espero que gostem desse volume 2.  
_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - Bem vindos a Beacon**

* * *

Algum tempo se passou desde os últimos eventos tão conturbados. Vale foi parar nos trendings das redes de Scroll com todo aquele alvoroço, e a conseqüência desse fato foi a intromissão de Atlas e suas forças que vieram "reforçar" a proteção da grande cidade cosmopolita e pacífica.

É difícil dizer se tal atitude era louvável.

Vale era famosa por sua cultura pacifica e clima acalorado, com pessoas abertas as diferenças e que prezavam muito pela sensação de livre ir e vir; A questão, é que as forças de Atlas representavam o contrario de tudo isso. A sensação de asfixia e claustrofobia que os cidadãos tinham com todos os soldados patrulhando deixavam os ânimos perturbados. Isso só deixaria a situação mais complicada para o conselho de Vale.

Ozpin Era quem mais sentia isso. Suas noites já não eram boas devido a seu excesso de cafeína no sangue que lhe rendia grandes problemas com insônia. Somando essa situação conturbada, ele acabou não conseguindo dormir por alguns dias.

Ele estava em seu escritório sentado, e como de praxe, dando um gole forte e longo em sua caneca que estava cheia do liquido escuro, cremoso e fumegante. Ele já havia resolvido as papeladas que faltavam dos alunos que viriam a chegar para o festival de Vytal.

Naquele momento, seu corpo estava livre e descansado. Sua mente no entanto...

Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto e refletiu sobre todo o ocorrido e algo estava o chateando. James Ironwood estava pra chegar para uma reunião "formal".

Quando seu pensamento atingiu o homem citado, a porta do seu escritório abriu. Por ela passaram, Glynda, que tinha sua expressão séria, imutável e severa, junto de Ironwood, que sorria calmamente olhando de canto de olho enquanto falava algumas coisas insignificantes que Glynda ignorou.

Os dois chegaram até a mesa do Diretor e Ozpin se levantou, andando até o Homem para cumprimenta-lo.

-Olá James. Espero que tenha sido uma viagem agradável.- Ozpin falou soando simpático disfarçando o desprazer de estar naquela situação. Ele apertou a mão de Ironwood.

-Olá Oz. Não se preocupe, foi uma viagem bem suave.- O homem respondeu alegre. Ele parecia estar feliz com aquela situação.

-Diretor. Devo lembrar que antes que comece a reunião, seria bom esperar nossos outros convidados.- Glynda falou em tom de um aviso amigável enquanto arrumava os óculos.

Ironwood olhou para Ozpin levemente confuso.

-Temos mais convidados Oz? Você não havia me avisado disso.- Ironwood soava desconfiado.

-Não se preocupe James. São apenas pessoas conhecidas e que eu julgo importante suas presenças aqui.- Ozpin falou da forma que estava acostumado. Parecendo esconder algo mas sendo sincero naquilo que ele acreditava e logicamente sem dar a mínima para o que James pensava.

Os membros presentes sentaram-se a volta da pequena mesa que se localizava no escritório. Glynda se preparou um chá assim como Ozpin continuava com a caneca de café em mãos.

Um silencio estranho perdurou 3 minutos. Ele foi interrompido pela batida na porta feita por Wyatt.

-Com licença.- Ele falou educadamente e encostou a porta. Quando ela estava prestes a fechar...

-SEGURA AE!- Uma voz rouca e meio rude soou. Wyatt olhou para traz e viu Qrow esbaforido tentando arrumar a gola de sua camisa.

Wyatt abriu a porta um pouco mais e Qrow passou.

-Valeu cara. Desculpa o atraso pessoal.- Qrow falou com tom irônico tentando disfarçar a falta de compromisso e ao mesmo tempo o fato dele estar fedendo a álcool.

-Qrow...-Ironwood murmurou com desdém o nome do outro homem enquanto ele serrava os punhos.

-Oi Jimmy! Ta tudo bem com você cara? Punhos serrados podem ser um sintoma de estômago frouxo em cara. Já procurou um médico?- Qrow falou enquanto ele se aproximava. Ironwood fechou os olhos e respirou fundo segurando o que parecia ser a vontade de socar Qrow.

-Deixem de ser infantis...Temos assuntos importantes para discutir.- Glynda falou em tom severo mostrando-se irritada com o comportamento juvenil de James e Qrow.

Ozpin apenas deu um gole em seu café até que todos se sentassem.

Os adultos então se reuniram e Ironwood pigarreou.

-Pois bem Oz, vou ser breve.- James virou para olhar para o homem a quem ele se dirigia. Ozpin apenas mexeu os olhos.

-O alto conselho de Altas e De Vale me deram a autorização de reforçar a guarda da cidade, no entanto, eu havia pedido, o total controle sobre as forças armadas e alem disso da responsabilidade de aprovação das missões que Beacon decretar no programa do segundo semestre. No entanto não fui autorizado...-Ele falou em tom de desapontamento.

-É Logico que não...a gente foi questionado sobre e dissemos que a gente acha isso um absurdo. Eu sou um bêbado louco como todos dizem e não pensaria numa loucura dessas.- Qrow falou completamente desacreditado e fisicamente nervoso.

Ironwood tornou lentamente o olhar para Qrow.

-Não sei se você conhece a seriedade da situ...- Ele foi interrompido Quando Qrow levantou bruscamente e começou a andar.

\- Olha Jimmy, eu sempre soube que você tinha delírios de grandeza, Mas essa megalomania sua não vai funcionar com a gente cara. Nenhum Valeriano vai aturar os métodos de Atlas relacionados a "segurança e política". A gente deixa vocês quietos naquela ilha fria e queremos que vocês não se intrometam em nossa situação.- Qrow falou ainda mais nervoso, gesticulando as aspas quando ele queria soar irônico.

\- Sem brincadeira cara, você acha isso certo? Eu concordo que toda essa situação foi uma merda absurda mas nos de mais tempo pra investigar que então vamos resolver. Agora se você começar a se intrometer porque "Você acha que é o melhor e o conselho está com você", saiba, você ta fazendo merda. Todos nos sabemos que a situação está critica e que todos os reinos correm perigos se ela está atras das Damas...-Ele falou enquanto saia da Area das poltronas abanando com a mão o vento como se quisesse afastar algo de si. Talvez o stress.

Ironwood pigarreou.

-Olha James. Eu te respeito muito mas, concordo com o Qrow. Assumir o controle de outro reino a seu bel prazer porque você julga que pode não é uma atitude louvável. Os cidadãos de Vale já não gostam de militares devido a seu comportamento de valorização do conflito alem também do incidente do Monte Gleen.- Wyatt suspirou ao terminar de falar. Ele então deu um gole forte no chá que Glynda lhe preparou quando ele chegou.

-Invadir o controle publico de Vale Não solucionara nada, mesmo que esses últimos incidentes tenham sido consideravelmente grandes. Sem contar também que os Estudantes que se envolveram sairam-se muito bem em missão mesmo que corressem perigo real.- Wyatt continuou e Ironwood olhou para ele com a sobrancelha franzida. Ele estava nervoso.

-James. Eu entendo que...da sua forma, você está tentando resolver problemas. No entanto, já temos novamente tudo sobre controle já que conseguimos provas contra um líder especifico da White Fang, um Homem Chamado Adam Tauros que está de fato ajudando um criminoso e não lutando a favor do movimento da White fang...mesmo o mais agressivo.- Ozpin terminou de falar, deu um gole no seu café e colocou a caneca na mesa.

-Temos certeza que conseguiremos nos prevenir de forma mais eficiente agora que sabemos quem está junto do Torchwick e que A lider Sienna Khan não sabe de toda essa situação envolvendo o ''homem de confiança'' dela. Quando a poeira baixar, vamos mandar alguém ir a seu encontro pra saber o que ela tem a dizer sobre nossas provas.- Wyatt falou com certo animo na voz.

-James, queremos dizer aqui que não aprovamos essa sua escolha e não aprovaremos. Tomar controle de Vale porque você nos julga como não capacitados é muita presunção. Agora temos informações o bastante e já estamos investigando os traços de Torchwick que aparentemente é o cabeça de tudo. Acalme-se.- Glynda falou de seu modo tradicionalmente calmo e ríspido. Como de praxe, ela arrumou seus óculos com o dedo médio.

Ironwood levantou-se, andou um pouco com os braços para traz respirando profundamente. Os outros adultos olharam pra ele.

-É o que veremos.-Ironwood falou com desdém.

* * *

 _No refeitório, ao mesmo tempo...  
_

Os jovens todos estavam reunidos numa mesa do grande no refeitório de Beacon. Os 12 adolescentes ocupavam uma parte considerável de uma das pontas mas ainda assim havia vários outros lugares espalhados pela grande sala. Alem do mais, eles estavam ali logo no inicio do horário do almoço, a comida havia acabado de ser servida. Outros adolescentes estudantes de outros períodos também se encontravam lá, só que em outras mesas e longe do grupo de estrelas, como aparentemente eles estavam sendo vistos.

-Pois bem pessoal! Amigos, irmãs e Weiss!- Ruby exclamou enquanto se levantava chamando a atenção de todos. Weiss olhou para Ruby estranhando o fato de ser chamada especificamente.

-Estranha não Weiss. Ela te chamou porque todo mundo aqui vive uma relação de amor e ódio com seu ego.- Yang falou enquanto sorria de forma sacana. Todos a sua volta tentaram segurar o riso Enquanto Weiss olhava para ela com cara de "é sério isso?" da forma mais nervosa possível.

-Vamos lá pessoal, eu quero falar algo importante!- Ruby colocou as pequenas mãos na cintura e franziu as sobrancelhas como uma boneca nervosa. Todos voltaram sua atenção pra ela enquanto mastigavam o que estavam comendo.

-Estamos entrando no segundo semestre aqui em Beacon e gostaria de passar pra vocês uma programação de atividades que a gente possa fazer até o baile da virada.- Ruby então pegou um caderno muito grande para ser algo comum. Parecia um livro velho com uma capa de couro preto. Todos olharam curiosos para aquele objeto.

Ruby abriu numa das paginas que ficavam mais o meio do livro e contou algumas paginas até chegar aonde queria, sorrindo ao ver uma lista de a fazeres.

-Pois bem, vamos lá!- Ruby exclamou com sua voz aguda e alegre. Ela pigarreou e olhou para todos.

-Essa lista tem diversas atividades que eu gostaria que fizéssemos até o baile, inclusive, eu adicionei aqui a preparação do baile que foi passada para nós pelo time CFVY que infelizmente vai estar num serviço externo durante a data. Dentre essas atividades, temos lutas praticas em uma simulação do torneio Vytal ministradas pela Professora Glynda; Uma ida até a cidade pra gente ir no grande fliperama que tem perto do centro...-Os olhos de Ruby brilharam ao falar essa segunda atividade. Ela tinha um sorriso largo na cara.

-...Ou então uma noite de jogos em algum dos quartos aonde a gente usa um console de Scroll; Uma ida a grande forja do old Mars que também fica no centro pra gente ver umas armas legais e outras coisas que ele faz, dando a possibilidade da gente se atualizar...-Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais assim como sua voz soava como excitação. Os outros ficaram levemente assustados com a expressão dela.

-...Ai vem as compras do que precisamos para fazer o baile, alem também de passeios separados de garotos e garotas para que nos possamos ir atras das nossas roupas pro baile...esse foi ideia da Weiss...- Ruby falou com um certo desdém na voz fazendo Weiss exclamar um ''EI!''.

-...E...acho que é só isso, pelo menos de atividades que eu pensei para todos nos fazermos juntos.- Ruby então sorriu e fechou o grande diário num movimento rápido e forte, fazendo um grande estrondo.

-Eai, o que acham?- Ruby perguntou alegre. Todos continuaram a olhar pra ela.

-Bom...a gente tinha marcado uns treinos solos...acho que umas batalhas podem cobrir o treino.- Cyan falou e olhou para Olive e Lead que acenaram positivamente. Cila também estavam junto mas ela não podia lutar ainda porque suas feridas ainda estava em recuperação.

-Eu gosto de video games e tenho treinado com a Pyrrha de vez em quando. Acho que vai ser legal. Mas sobre as roupas, teremos que usar algo especifico?- Jaune falou inicialmente calmo mas logo após, completamente confuso.

-E a gente tem que ajudar a fazer as coisas do Baile mesmo?- Nora perguntou soando entediada. Ren olhou para ela com desaprovação. Ela rolou os olhos para desviar o olhar.

-Ficaremos felizes em ajudar e parece um plano agradável!- Pyrrha foi quem falou um pouco corada, envergonhada com aquela situação.

Yang mastigava um chiclete; ela soprou uma bolha que estourou na sua cara. Ela retirou o chiclete do rosto e parecia um pouco tensa, Afinal, a bolha podia ter estourado no seu cabelo. Ela jogou o chiclete no lixo que ficava próximo da mesa que estavam.

-Bom, por mim tudo bem Rubes. Mas sobre a arrumação do baile, ainda temos que decidir como vai ser a decoração antes da gente realmente arrumar as coisas...e Weiss não quer deixar minha ideia passar...- Ela cerrou os olhos encarando Weiss, quem fez a mesma coisa que ela.

-Baile?- Uma voz que pertencia a alguém que não estava ali antes surpreendeu a todos. Era Sun que acabara de surgir no lugar.

O garoto estava com suas roupas comuns que usava sempre. No entanto, ele tinha bandagens e curativos por grande parte do corpo. Faixas que cobriam parte do seu braço direito, suas costas, seu pescoço e um curativo na bochecha direita.

Aquela figura passava um certo desconforto, no entanto Sun parecia não ligar. Ele seguiu seu caminho e sentou ao lado de Blake. Ela olhou pra ele e ele sorriu calmamente. A garota no entanto sorriu meio sem graça. O pensamento de que a licença dele havia sido cassada por sua casa a deixou mal.

-Quando ficamos sabendo que o almoço de hoje era bife empanado com queijo e molho, viemos correndo.- Neptune foi quem falou agora enquanto passava ao lado de Weiss e sentava do lado de Sun.

-Eai, qual é a boa? não farei muito mais coisas então resolvi dar uma focada em coisas como praticas pro festival. Não terei mais meu salário de investigador jr mas terei direito a bolsa de intercâmbio. Uma cortesia do seu Pai Cyan.- Sun falou animado e alegre. Todo o ocorrido parecia não o deixar mal. Os outros no entanto pareciam estar se sentido culpado pelo que aconteceu com ele.

-Gente por que as caras de velório? Eu não morri não.- Seu sorriso lentamente se desfez e ele ficou aborrecido.

-Eu perdi minha licença e afins, mas não importa, é só um documento. Eu fiz o que fiz pra ajudar uma amiga e ainda assim salvei o arquivo. Os caçadores responsáveis pelo caso agora tem uma prova contra Adam Taurus e os que o seguem alem de Torchwick em pessoa.- Sun falou ao se despreguiçar. Ele então se levantou.

-Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer. Alguém me acompanha?- Sun perguntou voltando a soar casual.

Blake respirou fundo e pensou sobre o que aconteceu mais uma vez. Talvez fosse a milésima. Ela se culpava por aquilo, Mas mais de uma pessoa a disse que ela não deveria. Suas amigas, especialmente Yang sobre o transtorno da White Fang, e Sun sobre o transtorno que ela causou pra ele por insistir que ele a levasse para uma investigação formal.

Ela olhou para o lado e Viu que Yang, Ruby e Weiss olharam para ela de volta, menos abatida que ela. As 3 acenaram positivamente para ela, confirmando algo. Talvez fosse de que elas entendiam como ela se sentia, talvez fosse pra ela não se culpar mesmo que ela não conseguisse evitar o pensamento. Talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Espera ai Sun, eu vou junto com você.- Ela levantou devagar sorrindo ainda meio sem graça.

Sun olhou curioso pra traz.

-Meu prato esfriou. Vou fazer outro, hoje tem atum.- Ela falou ao passar por ele. Ele a seguiu com os olhos.

-Então você gosta de Atum?- Ele falou em tom irônico.

-assim como você gosta de Banana...- ela respondeu também ironicamente.

Os outros jovens ficaram vendo de longe enquanto cada um reagia de forma diferente. Yang minha um sorriso calmo no rosto. Weiss estava surpresa enquanto Ruby tinha os olhos arregalados e estava boquiaberta. Cyan parecia não se importar muito mas achou engraçado toda aquela cena. Lead e Olive olharam um pro outro e ela comentou que ambos combinavam. Jaune e Nora inclinaram pra ficar perto um do outro e Jaune deu 10 liens para ela. Ren estava simplesmente surpreso por perceber que Nora e Jaune haviam apostado sobre os dois. Pyrrha apenas sorria e ria daquela situação.

-Olha só...eles crescem tão rápido..- Yang gesticulo como se secasse uma lagrima do canto do olho.

-Saiba que eu não vou facilitar pra você Ruby quando você tiver alguém pra ir comer junto com você.- Ela continuou em tom irônico e Ruby rolou os olhos aborrecida.

-Você fala como se fosse grande coisa...Eles vão comer juntos só isso.- Ruby respondeu.

-Mas você shippa...eu sei...- Yang cerrou os olhos sorrindo.

Ruby gesticulou um ''mais ou menos'' com as mãos.

-Sim..não...Ainda acho pouco pra shippar mesmo.- Ruby complementou.

\- Por que estamos falando disso mesmo?- Ruby perguntou confusa. Yang apenas riu e abanou pra longe aquela conversa.

* * *

Fora do salão de refeições, Ozpin e Glynda acompanhavam Ironwood enquanto conversavam sobre outras pendências alem também dos sistemas de Vytal que deveriam estar atualizados por uma tecnologia mais avançada e menos custosa. Ozpin ficou feliz com tal fato, já que os gastos do reino seriam diminuídos.

-Alem disso Ozpin, eu gostaria de dizer que trouxe 3 estudantes para Vale comigo. Elas estão no programa do Projeto Vytal alem também de duas delas serem combatentes.- Ironwood falou com certo orgulho na voz.

-Duas delas apenas? São quantas?- Glynda perguntou curiosa e calma. Provavelmente pensava sobre as acomodações das alunas.

-3 no momento. Todas do mesmo time mas uma é do curso de engenharia avançada. Ela veio para auxiliar na instalação dos novos equipamentos transmissão alem também de ser uma das responsáveis em descobrir o novo método de flutuação mais eficiente para o coliseu.- Agora o homem que já tinha um ego inflado sentia-se radiante. Uma de suas alunas era responsável por uma tecnologia a ser usada pelo resto do mundo. Atlas seria reconhecida por isso.

Glynda apenas ajustou os óculos no lugar e Ozping andava como se não tivesse ouvido, observando as poucas flores que se localizavam em alguns canteiros.

Ironwood havia sido total e completamente ignorado.

Ele pigarreou.

-...Bom, vou chama-las para vocês as conhecerem...-James pegou seu scroll e apertou algumas teclas.

Os 3 adultos continuaram a seguir até chegarem na entrada do refeitório aonde 3 distintas garotas se encontraram.

uma delas tinha o cabelo ruivo alaranjado, olhos grandes e verdes; ela estava usando uma camisa beje por baixo de um vestido verde. Na verdade era uma saia misturada com um macacão. Ela tinha no cabelo um laço rosa e suas pernas estavam cobertas por uma longa meia-calça que já emendava no seu sapato. Sua expressão era curiosa e assustadoramente alegre.

Uma outra tinha pele escura, olhos azuis claros, cabelo curto e liso de tom azulado. Ela usava um boina azul céu, uma camisa branca com botões amarelos e por cima uma saia também azul céu com meias brancas e grossas com botões dourados que ficavam por cima de seus sapatos pretos. Ela também usava Luvas pretas até os cotovelos e tinha um relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. Ela parecia calma e introvertida. Não estava sorrindo.

A terceira garota era tão peculiar quanto as outras. Era mais alta, seus olhos eram cinzas, tinha cabelos escuros mas que possuía um brilho platinado presos em um rabo de cavalo. Usava por cima da cabeça óculos presos por uma faixa elástica com lentes redondas. Não tinha tanto busto mas ainda assim era bonita. Usava um suéter cinza claro com a cintura curta, calças em tons de cinza escuros que pareciam ser de couro. Ela tinha um cinto com diversos equipamentos e um coldre pra um grande revolveratlesiano.

Ela também tinha botas cinzas com detalhes prateado sendo que o pé direito tinha suporte para uma adaga de alta frequência. Nas costas, seu emblema ficava estampado na cor branca; Duas engrenagens girando com faíscas sendo acesas.

Os adultos então as cumprimentaram e IronWood se preparou para as apresentar.

-Ozpin, Glynda. Essas são: Ciel Soleil, Enginny Platinum e Penny Polendina. Meninas, Esses são Glynda Goodwitch e Ozpin, respectivamente Professora de Combate e Diretor de Beacon.- Ele falou em tom sério, calmo e imponente. As garotas apenas fizeram uma reverencia para os outros dois.

-Saudações professora e Diretor! Muito prazer!- Penny exclamou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Muito prazer. Professora Glynda. Ouvi muito sobre suas lições. Sou uma admiradora.- Ciel falou de forma calma; quase sem emoções.

-olá! Muito prazer! Agradeço a estadia!...-Um pouco envergonhada, Enginny sorriu e acenou para os dois professores.

-Olá meninas. Espero que tenham tido uma viagem agradável. Glynda, será que você pode levar as garotas para um quarto especial para elas?- Ozpin falou de forma aprazível e virou para Glynda. A mulher apenas acenou e sorriu para as garotas.

-Muito bem James, elas serão muito bem tratadas. Peço que nos traga as bagagens delas.- Glynda falou olhando para James com seus olhos severos.

James acenou que sim.

No mesmo momento que ambos foram sair dali, a porta da saída do refeitório abriu num estrondo. Jaune Art foi atirado para fora dele e logo após veio Cyan que com dificuldade se manteve em pé.

-Eu vou dar o fora daqui. Essa galera é doida.- Cyan falou esbaforido enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio. Ele virou-se para correr eu trombou com a garota de suéter. Ambos caíram no chão e reclamaram de forma a grunhir ao mesmo tempo.

Quando os dois olharam um pro outro. Alguns segundos se passaram em silencio.

-GINNY!- Ele exclamou sorrindo.

-CYAN!- Ela também o fez.

Eles se abraçaram e depois de se soltar, se examinaram.

-Você ta em Beacon? Caramba cara, que massa!- Ela falou segurando o garoto pelos braços.

-Eu disse pra você que viria pra ca! e você? ta fazendo o curso de caça? entrou na especialização?- Ele perguntou também segurando-a pelos braços.

-Alguem pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui!?-Glynda gritou. Ao olharem pra ela, ela estava com um pudim na cara.

Cyan e Ginny seguraram o riso.

Jaune surgiu cambaleante e virou para Glynda.

-A culpa é da Nora e da Yang.- ele falou e caiu.

James, Ozpin e Ciel se mantiveram imóveis. Penny continuou sorrindo parecendo não entender o que havia acontecido.

* * *

Desde o almoço algumas horas se passaram.

Glynda havia entrado em fúria no refeitório, conseguindo ver Nora com um martelo improvisado com um pedaço de madeira e uma melancia nas mãos enquanto ela gritava ''EU SOU A RAINHA DO CASTELO''.

A professora arrumou tudo usando seu semblante impressionante e notou que Ren, Lead e Lila estavam escondidos de baixo da mesa tentando evitar o conflito. Lead em especifico estava tirando uma soneca.

Jaune ao tentar fugir foi arremessado por Yang para longe e Cyan tentou fugir desviando mas fora acertado pela Mesma que lançara um frango assado nele.

Os envolvidos foram mandados para uma detenção aonde cada um deveria escrever uma redação de 10 paginas sobre não brincar com comida e a fome nos vilarejos externos de Haven.

Apenas Jaune, Cyan, Lead, Lila e Ren Se safaram.

Nem Weiss, nem Pyrrha, que eram alunas exemplares conseguiram escapar da grande malha fina de Glynda.

Os detidos passaram horas na biblioteca e lá eles estavam reunidos terminando de organizar suas redações.

-Meus pulsos ainda doem...- Yang gemeu enquanto fazia movimentos tentando ver a resiliência de suas mãos.

-Eu soquei coisas muito rígidas por horas e não dois tanto assim...- Ela continuou ainda resmungando.

-Vamos socar o Jaune depois...ele nos dedou...- Nora falou também grunhindo.

Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby e Olive se mantiveram caladas e com as mãos ainda doendo.

-Alguem viu o Neptune ou o Sun?- Blake então levantou a cabeça pensando aonde os garotos estavam. Eles haviam escapado de algum jeito...

Enquanto isso, Os alunos que haviam escapado estava chegando na biblioteca acompanhados de Ciel, Enginny e Penny.

Cyan estava as guiando mostrando as instalações da escola. Jaune, lead, Ren e Lila estavam juntos dele.

-EI TRAIDOR!- Nora gritou dentro da biblioteca apenas para ser repreendida por Glynda que estava la também, mandando um "SHHHHHH'' que a fez calar a boca.

Todos riram baixinho até que as detidas foram liberadas e os alunos foram liberados para seu jantar.

Novamente dentro do refeitório, enquanto eram observados por Peter Port e Oobleck, RWBY, JNPR, COOL juntos de Ciel, Penny e Ginny, jantavam.

-Então...onde vocês se conheceram?- Yang perguntou para Cyan vendo que ele falava bastante com Ginny. Ela parecia curiosa.

\- O Cyan era meio que meu irmão mais velho la em Atlas quando éramos mais novos. Ele me protegia bastante e me ensinou algumas coisas. Depois que ele saiu de la tive que aprender a me defender sozinha.- Ginny falou enquanto tomava um copo de suco de morango. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada mas ainda assim conseguia falar normalmente.

-A Ginny sofria muito bullying por diversos motivos e eu não tolerava isso. Ai depois de ajudar ela eu comecei a falar com ela e descobri uma das pessoas mais inteligentes da nossa geração. A Night Howl, lembra Yang? Ela que deu um tapa pra deixar daquele jeito!- Cyan falou esbanjando orgulho ao mencionar sua moto e a inteligência de sua amiga. Ginny ficou vermelha quando ela ouviu aquilo.

-N..Não é pra tanto...eu só concertei uma moto militar de atlas que tava parada...-Ela falou e colocou uma garfada do que estava comendo na boca.

-é...Aos 15 anos.- Cyan olhou pra ela com a expressão ''modéstia demais querida''.

Yang Arregalou os olhos ao descobrir que era ela quem fez aquele projeto de monstruosidade das estradas. Os outros também ficaram surpresos mas ela ficou mais que o normal.

-Yang, você ta babando. Fecha aboca.- Ruby falou em tom irônico e Yang deu um peteleco nela.

-Você também gosta de mecânica?- Enginny perguntou olhando para Yang curiosa e alegre, ainda envergonhada dos elogios de Cyan.

-Não exatamente. Eu gosto de motos e quando vi a Cyan eu Pirei. Saber que foi Você que modificou é muito legal!- Yang falou gesticulando e tomando seu suco.

-Ai Ginny. Quem sabe você não pode fazer uns esquemas na moto da Yang. Sem contar que minha ta puxando um pouco pra direita.- Cyan falou animado.

Ginny apenas acenou que sim.

-Bom, mas e vocês? Ciel e Penny? vieram pro Festival de Vytal né?- Ruby perguntou curiosa.

-Afirmativo.- Ciel respondeu de forma direta e calma. Quase parecia um robô...

-Sim! Meu pai disse que incialmente eu não deveria lutar mas eu queria muito lutar após ler sobre o festival e ter treinado na academia. O senhor Ironwood convenceu meu pai a me deixar participar e assim eu vim! O Senhor Ironwood que eu deveria fazer bastantes amigos aqui em Vale. Alias, somos amigos?- Penny falou alegre, rápida,e assustadoramente. Era como se ela processasse as palavras mais rápido do que podia. Ela então soluçou mas continuou com os olhos arregalados e sorrindo.

Todos estavam sem saber como reagir. Yang olhou para Blake que pelos olhos passou o pensamento ''que?'' que Yang respondeu com um um sorriso sem graça.

-ué..sim, somos todos estudantes de caça afinal.- Jaune foi quem Falou enquanto mastigava um bife. Todos olharam para ele.

-Que legal!- Penny falou e juntou as mãos.

-Espero sermos amigos muito bons para podermos sairmos, nos divertirmos e entre as meninas é claro, fazermos tranças e as unhas enquanto fofocamos de garotos bonitos como ele.- Penny bateu duas palmas e então apontou para Jaune. O garoto então se engasgou e Pyrrha o ajudou a voltar a respirar.

-Obrigado...-Ele falou ainda meio abatido e respirando profundamente.

Os jovens todos começaram a rir.

* * *

Quando estavam saindo do refeitório seguindo seu caminho para os quartos que ficavam nas mesmas alas do imenso castelo que Beacon era, 4 jovens distintos abordaram Ruby que mantinha a dianteira.

Eram eles 4 alunos de Haven usando seu uniforme escolar. Uma garota de cabelos pretos volumosos e charmosos com olhos cor de âmbar, um Rapaz de cabelos bagunçados acinzentados com aparência egocêntrica. Uma garota pequena de cabelos pretos presos por elásticos em cada lado da cabeça no estilo ''maria-chiquinha'' e por ultimo uma garota de pele morena, olhos vermelhos e cabelos verdes num corte de pontas e franjas retas.

-Com licença...Chegamos um pouco atrasados e gostaríamos de saber se o jantar ainda está sendo servido..-A Charmosa mulher de cabelos pretos perguntou para Ruby.

-Sim! Ele está. O refeitório fica aqui logo após essa porta.- Ruby apontou alegre. Os alunos seguiram acenando um obrigado.

-Bem vindos a Beacon alias!- Ruby falou e a mulher de cabelos pretos virou-se para sorrir em agradecimento em um aceno.

No momento qu ela cruzou o caminho Cyan, algo aconteceu. Cyan fechou os olhos e sentiu um estremecer em seu peito. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os da garota que se afastavam conforme ela andava. Cyan franziu as sobrancelhas.

Naquele momento tudo ficou mais lento.

Quando a mulher saiu de sua vista, Cyan sentiu as coisas voltarem ao normal.

-Ei azulão. você não vem?- Yang perguntou ironicamente.

Cyan se virou pra ela.

-Azulão?- ele perguntou sorrindo confuso.

* * *

Ozpin estava em seu escritório conversando com Glynda sobre outros papéis e toques finais da pré-produção do evento.

Ambos estavam num clima agradável e rindo sobre a guerra de Comida. Glynda até havia admitido que havia pego um pouco pesado mas que pretendia maneirar um pouco.

No entanto a noite piorou e muito quando uma mensagem de Ironwood chegou no Scroll de Ozpin.

Era uma manchete:

 ** _Livreiro encontrado morto em seu estabelecimento no centro de Vale.  
_**

* * *

 _Continua no proximo capitulo._

* * *

AE PESSOAL.

Finalmente voltei com o primeiro capitulo do segundo volume.

Eu agora adicionei uma outra personagem original que eu pretendo desenvolver bastante nesses próximos capítulos.

Eu espero que gostem da Ginny.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Perseguidos por problema

**Capitulo 2 - Perseguidos por problema**

* * *

Com todas as atenções se convergindo para o Festival de Vytal alem do Baile que seria naquela semana, Os jovens aprendizes de caçadores tentavam seguir seus dias normalmente. Cada time estava seguindo com sua rotina diária e como haviam combinado, cada um estava responsável por certas coisas que envolviam o Baile.

COOL acompanhado de Ginny, estavam andando pela cidade a procura de ingredientes e outros detalhes do que seria servido da festa no buffet de comes e bebes do baile.  
RWBY por sua vez, estavam procurando por decorações e material de festas como toalhas de mesa, guardanapos e afins. Elas deveriam fazer a lista rápido, afinal, o valor que elas receberia seria baseado neste orçamento.

Mais ao lado leste da cidade, num grande centro comercial feito por varias lojas de médio e grande porte que seguiam pelas ruas estreitas e ao mesmo tempo aconchegantes, Ruby e Weiss andavam olhando cada uma das lojas de decoração.

Mais criteriosa é claro, Weiss sempre perguntava sobre os valores, pedia por recomendações de outros clientes alem de diversos outros detalhes que ela levava em conta no seu calculo. Ruby por outro lado estava de carregadora já que ela achava aquilo um saco.

-Weiss...eu sei que a gente está responsável pela festa e afins, mas toalhas de mesa e outras coisas assim...a escola já não tem?- Ruby perguntou confusa e soando desinteressada e cansada.

-Não sei Ruby, e é por isso que estamos fazendo uma lista. Vamos questionar a professora Glynda esse detalhe e depois vemos o que não precisaremos comprar. Prefiro fazer assim.- Weiss falou de forma ríspida e direta como sempre fazia.

Enquanto marcava outros pontos em sua lista, Weiss por um momento fitou o o olhar chateado de Ruby. Curiosa, ela rolou os olhos e perguntou.

-Qual o problema Ruby?...o que está te incomodando tanto?- Quando Weiss terminou, Ruby suspirou e olhou para o alto pensando em como explicar.

-Eu não sei. Me sinto confusa com todo esse pós ''fuzuê'' sabe? A Blake também parece não estar animada com essa coisa de baile e eu consigo entender ela. Depois dela ter explicado tudo que ela viveu e a White fang estar realmente atacando lojas e outros carregamentos de Dust junto com o Torchwick que é um criminoso...eu não sei, me sinto meio que num turbilhão emocional...alias, isso faz algum sentido pra você?- Ruby perguntou em tom de duvida, confusa e curiosa esperando que Weiss soubesse como responder suas questões.

Weiss apenas olhava pra ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas tão ou mais confusa que a a pequena garota de cabelos Rubros negros e olhos prateados.

-Eu não esperava ouvir isso de você Ruby...Você é sempre tão otimista e ''pra frente'' sabe?- Weiss falou um pouco envergonhada.

Ruby riu baixinho junto com Weiss.

-É, eu sei, as vezes pareço um projeto de bonequinha feliz. Mas eu posso ser realista também. E é por isso que estou meio ''meh'' sabe?- Ruby falou desanimada. Aquilo não era muito um comportamento dela e isso deixou Weiss um pouco incomodada.

A herdeira pensou um pouco e um estalo ecoou em sua mente quando a ideia perfeita de fazer Ruby se animar surgiu.

-Ei Ruby. Eu ia perguntar. Você conhece alguma forja da cidade que a gente possa ir? preciso fazer algumas coisas em Mirtenaster...- Weiss falou despretensiosamente. Olhou lentamente para a direção de Ruby e ao encontrar os olhos da garota, ela se cegou na quantidade absurda de brilho e felicidade que eles tinham. Ruby era uma aficionada por armas e fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a armas a deixava extremamente feliz.

-EU CONHEÇO VAMO LÁ!- Ruby pegou Weiss pela mão e com seu semblante ela correu levando-a como se fosse um boneco pela cidade deixando um rastro de pétalas de rosa, assustando outros civis que andavam pela calçada.

* * *

Numa outra parte da cidade, Mais ao centro, Blake e Yang estavam caminhando calmamente olhando algumas lojas. Elas já haviam visto alguns preços de coisas que gostariam de usar no baile, ou pelo menos Yang havia. Blake estava mais interessada em ir numa livraria que ela estava acostumada a ir e comprar seus livros ''mais diferentes''.

-Mas então Blake, eu tava pensando em vários balões que iriam estourar depois soltando um monte de confete e purpurina no pessoal. O que acha?- Yang perguntou enquanto gesticulava os acontecimentos que ela imaginara para a festa. Blake continuava a olhar para seu livro sem mudar a expressão.

-Eu não sei Yang. Confete até vai mas purpurina é horrível de tirar do cab...-Blake de repente foi interrompida por um impacto leve em seu estômago. Era Yang que a segurava com as costas da mão esquerda. Blake perdeu a atenção do livro e olhou para Yang, notando assim sua expressão nervosa e confusa.

Blake seguiu seu olhar e finalmente ela entendeu o porque da confusão. O Estabelecimento que se chamava ''Livraria do Tukson. Casa de todo livro sob o sol" estava interditado e fechado por faixas amarelas e pretas. Mais a frente haviam membros das forças policiais de Vale e Atlas acompanhados por professor Port que parecia ter um comportamento mais autoritário com relação aos outros homens.

-Quando isso aconteceu? O que aconteceu?- Blake perguntou olhando a estrutura da livraria que permanecia integra. Sem buracos nas janelas, sem paredes destruídas. Nada.

-Eu não sei. Mas depois de todo aquela treta com a White Fang, eu chuto que eles podem estar relacionados a isso.- Yang falou com certa implicância na voz, ao mesmo tempo com um grau de certeza. Ela então chamou Blake quando ela correu em direção a Port.

-...Pois bem Homens. Se isso é tudo que tem a dizer a perícia, então mandem a noticia para a família do pobre coitado...e avise que pelo menos os produtos e outras informações estão intactas...- Peter falou com sua voz grave e diferente do tradicional, com uma certa raiva e total falta de Orgulho e heroismo.

O homenzarrão se virou para andar para o outro lado e assim ele se assustou ao ver Yang e Blake correndo em sua direção.

Ele pigarreou e e voltou a sua pose imponente, fazendo seu bigode curvar-se no que parecia um sorriso.

-Olá minhas queridas jovens! A que devo-lhes a honra de sua presença?- Port perguntou da forma mais Cortez que conseguia ser. Yang e Blake apenas tentaram manter-se o mais neutras possíveis. Port já tinha noção que ambas gostavam de "brincar de caça" como os professores haviam apelidado.

-Oi professor! é...a gente tava passando aqui e ficamos curiosas sobre o que aconteceu aqui.- Yang tentou soar casual e mesmo falando de forma muito ''alegre'' perto de uma cena de crime.

-Eu costumava vir comprar livros aqui no Tukson. O que aconteceu professor?- Blake perguntou também da mesma forma mas realmente conseguindo disfarçar seu emocional mantendo sua expressão reta e impessoal.

Port pigarreou e levou as mãos para as costas.

-Olhe, minhas queridas. Eu não posso falar muito porque é informação confidencial, Mas ocorreu um crime seríssimo aqui. Eu sugiro que voltem para a escola agora. Eu e os rapazes aqui vamos terminar o procedimento e seguir com as informações que serão divulgadas oficialmente mais tarde. até lá, sugiro que não espalhem nada e mantenham a pose. Vocês estão estudando para serem caçadoras afinal.- Port fez seu discurso com as sobrancelhas franzidas e sem seu bigode sorridente de sempre. O homem poderia ser um contador de historias nato, mas ainda assim ele tinha noção de quando uma situação era séria. Ele tocou no ombro de Blake e Yang e acenou com a cabeça para as duas irem embora e ambas o fizeram sem questionar, entendendo que aquilo era de fato algo sério.

Yang e Blake apenas seguiram seu caminho trocando olhares de suspeita. Olhares causados por duas coisas. Por elas sentirem que aquilo tinha relação com a White Fang e por elas terem feito toda a confusão em relação com a White Fang.

As duas garotas continuaram andando calmamente refletindo e teorizando o que poderia ter acontecido ali.

-Blake. Você conhecia o dono da Loja?- Yang perguntou em tom sério e reto. Indo direto ao ponto como de vez em quando fazia quando ela julgava necessário se portar de tal forma.

Blake acenou negativamente com a cabeça e abriu a boca como estivesse com palavras na ponta da língua.

-E...eu não o conhecia ou pelo menos acredito que não conhecia. Porque ele sem re foi muito gentil comigo e bem...Ele sempre pareceu ser um homem bom e educado...-Ela respondeu ainda tentando pensar sobre o que poderia ter ocorrido.

Yang fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Por que a gente sempre acaba se envolvendo com umas tretas assim?- Ela perguntou agora com um tom mais calmo e descontraído com um sorriso preocupado no rosto.

Blake continuou confusa e preocupada. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a possibilidade do homem ter sido assassinado e a duvida maior era, por quem? Seria a White Fang?

Ela não saberia no momento. Ela ainda teria que esperar mais informações pra poder refletir mais.

-Acho que deveríamos perguntar pro Sun e pro Neptune se eles sabem de Algo.- Blake falou em tom de certeza e imposição. Ela olhou com o canto dos olhos para Yang como se esperasse uma resposta.

Yang apenas sorriu.

-Foi o que eu pensei...- Yang respondeu com um leve sorriso determinado no rosto.

-Mas vamos tentar nos manter no território teórico por enquanto...ok?-Ela continuou. Parecendo preocupada.

-Olha Blake, não é querendo te parar totalmente. Mas da pra ver de longe que você se estressa facilmente com essa coisa da White fang e a gente já tá até o pescoço com tretas...vamos tentar nos manter mais por baixo até que a gente possa realmente atuar de fato...- Yang falou em tom de ordem. Era realmente engraçado vê-la daquela forma. Yang sempre parecia muito calma e ''livre'', mas quando ela queria ela conseguia se portar como uma ''mãezona''. Blake não sabia se ficava assustada ou simplesmente em duvida... que parecia ser uma das reações mais comuns, tendo em vista a situação.

Blake então pegou seu Scroll, procurou pelo contato de Sun e pressionou o botão "chamar".

* * *

Em Beacon, as coisas estavam calmas e cotidianas. Os horários de Aula já haviam acabado naquele dia e por isso alguns deveriam estar treinando e outros estavam fazendo qualquer coisa que fosse de seu interesse.

JNPR por sua vez estava numa das arenas de treinamento, logicamente treinando.

O time havia resolvido se separar em duplas para se enfrentar como geralmente todos os times faziam, no entanto dessa vez eles optaram por variar.

Jaune estava junto de Nora e Rex estava junto de Pyrrha.

A batalha seguia de certa forma equilibrada. Nora enfrentava Pyrrha utilizando Magnhild em sua forma de martelo, com golpes fortes e que em sua maioria vinham de cima. A pequena Ruiva saltava e corria de forma adorável e feroz ao mesmo temo. Pyrrha apenas rechaçava com Akoúo sempre bloqueando os ataques da parceira de time.

Num momento oportuno de um recuo de golpe, Pyrrha avançou com uma investida com Miló em sua forma de espada de Xiphos atacando Nora em suas aberturas. No final de seu golpe Pyrrha acertou um chute em cheio no rosto da outra garota mandando-a para Longe.

Ao mesmo tempo, Jaune atacava Rex com Crocea Mors com diversos ataques variados entre estocadas e cortes. Jaune havia aprendido a lutar melhor usando sua arma graças a Pyrrha, que lhe explicou os fundamentos da arte da espada. No entanto, Ren já era mais experiente que ele e facilmente previa todos os movimentos do colega.

Após cansar de desviar, Rex entrou na guarda de Jaune com um golpe de artes marciais e derrubou Jaune com uma rasteira e novamente um chute jogando-o para traz. Jaune rapidamente se posicionou de pé novamente, mesmo que de forma precária e tentou avançar para cima de Ren, que avançou da mesma forma.

Jaune se concentrou e sentiu que suas orelhas simplesmente pararam de captar o ambiente a sua volta; seu foco estava em sua mente, ele tentava reacender a mesma chama imaginaria que ele sentia quando seu semblante era ativado. Jaune brilhou uma luz alva por alguns milésimos de segundo mas rapidamente ela se dissipou e Rex venceu o encontro de investidas derrubando Jaune, assim marcando a vitoria da Dupla Ren e Pyrrha.

Rex ajudou Jaune a se levantar assim como Pyrrha veio com Nora.

-Você tem melhorado bastante Jaune. Seu ritmo é impressionante e mantendo-o assim você se tornara um lutador muito habilidoso- Rex comentou com sua voz suave e monótona, com um leve sorriso de prazer no rosto. Ele estava feliz que o amigo estava melhorando tanto e Ren mesmo parecendo pacifico, apreciava um sparring bem feito.

-Eu concordo! Jaune tem bastante potencial.- Pyrrha comentou alegre com um sorriso extremamente acalentador. Jaune sorriu meio envergonhado mas

-Eu concordo e afins, mas estou com fome. Será que a gente pode ir comer?- Nora perguntou com a voz dolorida e cansada. Talvez o golpe de Pyrrha tivesse sido mais forte que ela pensava. A moça dos cabelos vermelhos pigarreou e corou as bochechas.

Os jovens riram assim seguiram em direção ao refeitório para ver se havia alguma coisa que recuperasse suas energias. Infelizmente eles chegaram muito depois do almoço e muito antes do jantar.

Nora resmungou por bastante tempo até que Ren comentou que ele tinha massa de panqueca no quarto alem de uma frigideira e um fogão elétrico. Naquele momento Nora comemorou como se tivesse ganhado o mais valioso prêmio do mundo.

Durante a caminhada até o quarto, Jaune se manteve calado e meio chateado. Pyrrha notou o humor do amigo e lider de time e refletiu sobre o que poderia estar incomodando o garoto.

Mais um tempo se passou e enquanto comiam as panquecas de Ren, Pyrrha pôs seu prato em uma das estantes e tocou no ombro de Jaune.

-Olha Jaune...sei que não é sua intenção, mas você está transparecendo sua falta de alegria. Todos estamos nos deliciando com as panquecas do Ren e você parece estar mastigando uma sola de sapato.- Pyrrha falou com certa pena mas ainda assim com certo tom de advertência. Jaune olhou nos olhos esmeralda da garota, e num suspiro ele confirmou que realmente estava sendo o estraga festas.

-Desculpa pessoal...Desculpa Ren, a panqueca está ótima...é só que eu...eu ainda to chateado por não ter descoberto meu semblante ainda. Posso estar melhorando fisicamente mas vocês parecem ser tão mais legais...A Nora é uma bateria humana, Pyrrha é tipo uma super heroína, e o Ren consegue disfarçar emoções e se camuflar dos nossos piores inimigos...eu nem sei direito o que eu faço.- Ele discursou enquanto se levantava e tirava algumas peças da armadura que havia esquecido de tirar revelando seu moletom do Pumpkin Pete, o que fez Nora engasgar com risadas que foram prevenidas por Ren e seu semblante. Aquela habilidade era realmente versátil.

-Jaune. Se o metodo que você está tentando não está funcionando, talvez uma opinião mais apurada seja algo recomendado a procurar. Fale com o Professor Wyatt. Ele é o especialista em Aura de Beacon. Se alguém aqui pode te ajudar, acho que ele seria a pessoa.- Pyrrha falou com entusiasmo enquanto afagava as costas de Jaune. Ela tinha uma certeza na voz extremamente confortante e Jaune sentiu se animar.

Ele acenou positivamente assim como Ren também o fez e Nora ficou de forma a não parecer esboçar emoções. Jaune achou aquilo estranho e sentou-se na sua cama.

-Tenho certeza Jaune, que seu semblante deve ser al...-Pyrrha então soltou um burp de um arroto leve, rápido e extremamente discreto, mas não menos engraçado e rapidamente levou as mãos a boca para tapa-la enquanto seu rosto ficava Vermelho igual as mechas de seu cabelo. Ren não conseguiu segurar todos e assim eles riram bastante daquela situação.

* * *

Ainda na Cidade de Vale, Mais pro final da tarde, COOL e Ginny estavam caminhando após terem tomado um café perto do centro da cidade. Os jovens estavam conversando sobre as memórias da infância de Cyan e Ginny que andavam de braços dados enquanto comentavam diversos aspectos da escola primaria em Atlas. Olive se manteve extremamente emburrada durante todo o evento.

-Então eles já tentavam ensinar a variação historia de Atlas desde a infância?- Lila perguntou incrédula sobre tal assunto.

Ginny acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Eles tentam endossar o lado de Atlas sobre a grande guerra e sendo bem honesta, isso já era esperado tendo em vista que é um pais militarizado nos aspectos principais de governo. É um pais bem avançado tecnologicamente mas eles não são isentos nesses aspectos.- Ginny falou com certo desprezo na voz.

-A sorte da gente era que eu tinha meu pai como parâmetro de saber que aquilo era uma meia verdade e a Ginny tinha o nariz enxerido na biblioteca na sessão reservada. Assim a gente acabou sendo menos tendencioso.- Cyan complementou com certo desprezo também. Eles realmente não gostavam de Atlas.

-É realmente impressionante como eles tentam fazer essas coisas. Como eu vim de Vácuo eu pude ver o resultado de varias coisas causadas pela guerra mesmo que eu não tenha vivido nela, nenhum de nos na verdade...-Lead comentou com sua voz grave levemente intimidadora.

-acima de tudo a escola tinha um ambiente meio toxico também. Eu dependia do Cyan pra me proteger de vários ataques pessoais.- Ginny falou e cutucou a bochecha do rapaz enquanto ria.

Cyan apenas rolou os olhos ficando com as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

-Como assim? O Cyan te protegia de que tipo de ataque? digo...se você não se importar em falar é claro...- Lila perguntou curiosa.

-Eu tinha uma queda por uma das nossas colegas de classe e eu me declarei pra ela, mas era pra ser um segredo. Acabou que deixou de ser um segredo e uma galera veio me ofender e me xingar de aberração. Naquele tempo o mindset mais liberal era meio escasso e veio a mudar mais hoje em dia.- Ginny comentou sem perder o tom de entusiasmo na voz. Ela não deixou se abalar sobre aquela memória nada agradável.

Lead olhou para ela com certa condescendência no olhar. Ele sentiu que se identificava mais do que pensava com a garota. No entanto ele não falou nada e permaneceu quieto como sempre era.

-Aquele pessoal era muito preconceituoso. Logicamente não eram todos mas eles eram a maioria. Ginny era uma das garotas mais brilhantes da escola e pelo fato dela gostar de uma garota, todas aqueles bestas vieram ataca-la. Isso me enfurece.- Cyan falou com uma raiva aparente na voz. Ginny deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

-Já passou o cachorro loco. Fica de Boa.- Ginny falou com certa autoridade sobre Cyan, o que aparentemente funcionou.

-Beleza, eu fico calmo...mas então, eu ia até perguntar, Como vai a...- Antes que Cyan terminasse, Ginny colocou o dedo na sua boca pedindo-lhe silencio. Seus olhos tinham certo stress e até um pouco de rancor.

-Não fale dela. Aquela ciumenta de merda me deu nos nervos e eu terminei com ela. Não suporto gente que tenta me limitar coisas inúteis e indiferente. Ela ficava brava se eu falava até com o velho da padaria...-Ginny exclamou com total desprezo e Cyan riu um pouco.

-Terminaram então?- ele perguntou ainda calmo e com certa ironia na voz.

-Sim, por que? Interessado?- Ginny respondeu também com ironia e dando uma piscada suspeita para o Rapaz.

Lila, Lead e Olive se entre-olharam e ficaram meio tensos até que Cyan e Ginny começaram a rir escandalosamente sobre o assunto.

-Vai nessa!- Cyan continuou rindo e Ginny também.

-Mas então Lila, Cuan comentou que você é uma interessada pelo estudo de aura focado, certo?- Ginny perguntou olhando para a garota. Lila acenou positivamente.

-Eu me interesso muito pelo estudo de Aura por causa do meu semblante. Ele é muito útil mas ele usa muito da Minha aura, então os estudos de controle do Senhor Wyatt me ajudam bastante.- Ela falou com muita alegria e interesse na voz.

-Legal! Eu também me interessei bastante por essa área mesmo que meu negocio seja mais a maquina mesmo, mas eu acho essa área bem interessante e foi nos estudos do pai do Cyan que eu me inspirei em fazer um projeto novo.-Ginny então levantou a manga direita do Suéter. Curiosos, os rapazes viram um dispositivo diferente que parecia um bracelete com uma tela de Led com algumas medições numéricas, quase como um equipamento médico.

-o que é isso?-Lila perguntou curiosa e interessada. Os outros jovens apenas olharam para o objeto sem se prostrar tanto para ver do que se tratava.

\- É um medidor de aura em tempo real com medidor de frequências de uso passivo e de semblante. Basicamente ele mede a frequências da Sua aura e mostra o estado dela e o quanto ela é gasta quando você usa seu semblante, Mandando alguns dados via um app do Scroll alem também dele ter um sistema de monitoramento em grupo que pode ser sincronizado entre os parceiros de um time. Modestia a parte, ele é bem mais exato que o sistema das escolas. Eu tenho só esse e outro protótipo mas não pretendo focar tanto nele. Tenho outros projeto sendo trabalhados e eu ia deixar um com o Cyan porque ele sempre comentou que tinha problemas com o semblante dele. Ai eu ia perguntar se você não quer ficar com um deles.- Ginny sorriu para Lila que ficou extremamente envergonhada e sem saber o que falar.

-Eu aceitaria se fosse você.- Cyan falou em tom irônico e Ginny deu um tapa nas costas do garoto.

-Aceite Lila, eu tenho outro e gostaria que mais alguém usa-se para verificar a utilidade desse equipamento.- ela olhou mais fundo nos olhos da Garota. Lila sorriu e aceitou, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

-Ok, te entrego ele quando voltarmos para Beacon.- Ginny então sorriu e os jovens seguiram seu caminho pela cidade enquanto continuavam a conversar sobre supérfluos.

Durante a caminhada, Lead comentou que gostaria de comer alguma coisa. Lila disse que havia uma pequena bancada de comida de Mistral ali perto e assim eles decidiram.

A area comercial de Vale era realmente grande, maior do que as pessoas de fora poderiam imaginar. Mesmo sendo uma cidade murada, existiam diversos lugares para aonde ir comprar os mais diversos produtos, desde artigos simples do dia a dia até as mais finas roupas. Com comida não era diferente, qualquer pessoa poderia achar desde coisas mais típicas de Vale até as mais diferentes iguarias dos outros continentes. Era fácil assumir que ali era uma marcação de ponto mais cosmopolita de toda Remnant no que se referia a culinária e gastronomia.

Os jovens continuaram a descer algumas ruas até chegarem em uma praça larga e com varias pessoas e barracas de comida, quase como um estacionamento de vendedores.

Por coincidencia, por pela graça do destino, Yang, Blake, Sun e Neptune se encontravam na barraca que Lila parecia se dirigir.

-Olha só...Quem diria que o destino do acaso nos juntaria de novo..- Cyan falou com um sotaque fanfarrão e canastrão de filmes de faroeste. Yang olhou pra ele e riu do quão ridícula era aquela situação.

Lead olhou para Cyan e levantou a sobrancelha em duvida e ao mesmo tempo pensando "é sério isso?"

Sun, Blake e Neptune cumprimentaram os outros jovens e todos se sentaram, pedindo um prato de alguma coisa que lhes interessasse no cardápio.

-Eai, qual é a boa?- Cyan perguntou enquanto lia o cardápio.

-Boa?...Mais ou menos...tem coisa rolando em Vale ainda cara.- Sun comentou tentando soar o mais casual possível enquanto comia algo em uma grande tigela fumegante usando de hashis.

-Vocês não estão sabendo do que ocorreu?- Ele perguntou após engolir uma quantidade grande de macarrão. COOL e Ginny apenas acenaram que não.

-Como eles vão sabe Sun. Essa informação é confidencial e a gente ta espalhando ela a torto e a direita...-Neptune continuou falando da forma mais casual que conseguia tentando não chamar a atenção.

Cyan, confuso mas interessado, fitou no olhar de Neptune.

-Ok Gente, o que rolou?- Cyan perguntou em tom mais sério. Os seus colegas de Time assim como Ginny, olharam para ele e também perguntaram com os olhos sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Blake, que estava séria, tornou a olhar para Yang e assim para Cyan.

-Um ex-membro da White Fang foi encontrado morto em sua livraria em Vale.- Neptune falou novamente em tom casual sem elevar muito a voz.

-Agora respire fundo e aja como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ninguém pode saber disso.- Ele falou e então acenou para o senhor cozinheiro da barraca que estavam. Ele então pediu um chá especial da casa.

Perplexos, os Jovens ficaram assustados e confusos. Cyan no entanto foi o único que manteve a posse entendendo o que Neptune quis dizer.

-Cyan...ele está falando dos últimos conflitos contra a White Fang?- Ginny perguntou preocupada tocando no ombro de Cyan. Ele apenas acenou pra ela positivamente.

-...mas isso...eu preciso entender um pouco melhor...-Cyan olhou para Yang e Blake. Ele estava serio e sua voz tinha certa imposição.

-Eu também quero...- Blake falou um pouco fragilizada.

* * *

De volta em Beacon, Jaune estava usando apenas seu moletom e sua calça jeans, como casualmente se vestia estando fora das aulas teóricas e praticas.

Era noite, e ele estava procurando pelo professor Wyatt, pensando em questionar algumas coisas para ele sobre aura e semblante.

Jaune cruzou com alguns outros alunos de Beacon que estavam andando pelos corredores conversando entre si. Ele os cumprimentou com um aceno e se aproximou deles.

-Oi! É, eu não queria interromper a conversa de vocês mas eu estou procurando pelo professor Wyatt. Vocês o viram em algum lugar?- Jaune perguntou meio se jeito mas sendo o mais amigável possível.

Os outros jovens responderam que não e pediram desculpas por não poderem ajudar. Jaune apenas acenou agradecendo um pouco desconcertado e seguiu pelos corredores.

Mais a frente, ele passou pela alas dos alunos de intercâmbio, que ficava no caminho para a ala dos professores. Naquela ala, Jaune ficou um pouco acuado, talvez por sentir que estava invadindo um local pessoal de pessoas que não era de sua escola...por mais que os alunos fosse de certa forma inquilinos.

Ele andou atento a sua volta e não pestanejou em dar uma acelerada no passo. Ao chegar na zona dos professores, O loiro seguiu até uma porta que continha o nome "Wyatt Argentum". Não tinha como ele errar.

Jaune deu tres batidas na porta e esperou por um tempo. Um barulho foi ouvido de dentro e o som de passos vieram até a porta. Jaune sentiu-se um pouco assustado mas se manteve calmo.

Quando a porta abriu, Jaune viu os cabelos brancos e curtos sairem pra fora. Os olhos azuis claros encontraram os do jovem e cheios de duvida ele perguntou.

...? Posso ajuda-lo?- Ele perguntou.

-Oi professor...desculpa incomoda-lo. Eu queria falar com o senhor sobre um problema...- Jaune falou meio incerto, ainda engasgado com o que queria falar.

-Entendo...sobre o que é esse problema?- Wyatt perguntou enquanto abria a porta oferecendo a entrada para o aluno.

Jaune entrou ainda em duvida de como conversar com o professor. Mesmo que tal medo não fosse necessário, ele sentia o corpo frio, nervoso, sem saber como explanar o que era tão importante para ele ir interromper o momento de descanso do professor.

Ambos se sentaram, em pequenas poltronas que ficavam de lados opostos de uma mesa pequena de centro.

-Pois bem Jaune. Eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer mas, o que é esse problema?- Wyatt perguntou inclinando-se pra frente.

Jaune estava rigido e mesmo sem falar, sentia a garganta tremer.

-Profess...Professor. Eu tenho problemas sérios em meu desempenho em combate. Acredito que o senhor saiba disso. E não tentando arranjar desculpas, mas eu não tenho total controle de minha aura e Semblante. Sinto que isso causa um déficit imenso em meu combate porque as vezes eu simplesmente acredito que minha aura esta ativada mas ela não está, alem também de meu semblante funcionar apenas em alguns momentos.- Jaune falou nervoso, rápido, tremendo a garganta, sentindo um frio na barriga.

Wyatt manteve-se focado no jovem.

-Eu...Eu pedi ajuda pra Pyrrha e ela tentou me ensinar um método de ativação para eu controlar ou pelo menos usar essas habilidades mas eles tem ficados cada vez mais complicados de manter porque eles exigem uma concentração muito séria. Eu não me considero alguém tão centrado assim. Será que existe algum jeito de eu treinar que o senhor conheça?- Jaune perguntou segurando as próprias mãos tremulas, olhando para baixo como se tivesse vergonha de olhar nos olhos do professor.

-Bom Jaune. É realmente um caso bem particular. Eu acredito que talvez o método da seja mais ortodoxo, por isso pode não estar funcionando com você...-Wyatt falou calmamente inclinando-se para traz.

-Jaune, acredito que eu posso lhe ajudar sim. Mas vai ser um pouco custoso. No sentido de que vai exigir bastante do seu fisico e da sua mente também.- Ele continuou.

-Que metodo a lhe apresentou?- Wyatt perguntou curiosos.

Jaune levantou o rosto para encarar o professor.

-ah...basicamente ela dizia para mim tentar imaginar a mesma situação e o que eu senti no momento que minha aura foi desbloqueada.- Jaune falou um pouco amedrontado.

-Primeiramente Jaune. Acalme-se. Não precisa ficar tremendo que nem vara verde. Sou professor mas sou legal, ok?- Wyatt riu um pouco ao pedir para Jaune se acalmar. O professor lembrou da época em que ele era um aluno em Beacon e como ele não se comportava da mesma forma, sempre inseguro. Não sabia se era da geração ou se era algo especifico de Jaune. No final aquilo não importava. Wyatt levantou ainda rindo um pouco e chamou Jaune até a mesa que ficava em seu escritório. O jovem o seguiu.

-Jaune, o metodo que ela tentou te ensinar é de certa forma um dos mais usados. A maioria dos Caçadores em treinamento usam desse método para aprender a controlar seu semblante mas, eu acredito que exista um pequeno detalhe que faz diferença nesse processo todo.- Wyatt procurou em sua estante por um livro. Ele o retirou e abriu em cima da mesa. Jaune apenas olhou atentamente.

-Jaune, Aura é a manifestação física da alma de um indivíduo em forma de uma energia que protege e fortalece. Semblante é a manifestação física da aura em forma de uma habilidade única que está relacionada a essência da pessoa. O que fortalece o espirito ou aura, são emoções e emoções são algo que sentimos eventualmente em nossas vidas como conseqüência de uma atitude que recebemos ou então são a força motriz para tomarmos atitudes. Sei que isso pode parecer confuso mas, você é inteligente, vai entender.- Wyatt comentou e Jaune apenas ficou quieto sem saber o que dizer. O rapaz loiro apenas esperou que o professor continuasse.

-O que eu quero dizer, Jaune, é que no método da Senhorita Nikos, você precisa emular uma emoção o que é extremamente difícil fazer do nada. Emoções fortificam a aura e alem do próprio semblante. O melhor jeito de emular emoções é usar memórias. Como você descreveria a emoção que sentiu quando usou a primeira vez seu semblante?- Wyatt explicou, fez uma pausa e então perguntou para Jaune, olhando-o nos olhos.

Jaune parou por um momento e pensou. Perdido em seus pensamentos ele murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis que fizeram Wyatt ficar confuso. Jaune respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para o professor.

-...Medo de morrer...e vontade de ser útil e ajudar alguém que precisava de ajuda...-Jaune falou com certa melancolia e ao mesmo tempo coragem. Wyatt arregalou os olhos inquieto por dentro, Mas manteve a pose.

-...Entendo...- Wyatt então fechou o livro.

-Você se lembra do momento que sentiu isso?- Ele perguntou em tom sério. Jaune acenou positivamente.

-Então iniciaremos seu treinamento amanhã.- Wyatt falou. Jaune levantou a cabeça surpreso.

Wyatt apenas tocou no seu ombro e sorriu.

* * *

RWBY e COOL acompanhados de Ginny haviam acabado de chegar em Beacon. Como já era noite, Os jovens resolveram que deveriam ir para seus quartos e seguirem a rotina da noite. Aquelas noticias sobre um assassinato na cidade em pleno dia eram extremamente incomodas e eles não poderiam comentar com ninguém sobre.

-Ei Yang...- Cyan falou em tom baixo chamado a Loira. Yang apenas olhou na sua direção curiosa e aparentemente cansada.

-Fala Cyan. O que foi?- Ela perguntou olhando para o garoto.

-bom...eu sei que a situação não é lá a melhor, mas eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir no baile comigo...-Cyan falou de modo a transparecer sua tentativa de soar o mais casual possível. Yang riu um pouco. Por alguns segundos ela ficou quieta até que ela olhou para Cyan com um sorriso calmo.

-OK, eu topo. Mas você sabe que eu to na organização do evento e que eu vou ta lá mais cedo né?- Yang falou com certa ironia na voz.

-Sim, mas o que isso afeta?- Cyan perguntou confuso, no entanto alegre também.

-Você tem duas opções, me ajudar, ooooou... chegar sozinho sem o par que você quer tanto ter.- Yang então deu de ombros como se não liga-se para aquilo. A questão na verdade, era que ela estava sendo irônica, já que seu sorriso sacana permaneceu estampado no seu rosto.

-Você então quer diminuir seu trabalho comigo ajudando você ?- Cyan perguntou curiosos mas rindo internamente da tentativa da garota.

Ambos então pararam em frente a porta do Time RWBY. As colegas de time de Yang ficaram olhando meio confusas mas interessadas.

Ginny estava de queixo caído. Lila e Lead olharam um para o outro com a expressão "ele não desiste...", também rindo. Olive por outro lado rolou os olhos completamente aborrecida.

-Podemos dizer que sim, Mas pensa pelo lado bom, vou andar de braço dado com você e acenar igual uma "miss'' para todos olharem. Vai ser lucro pra você.- Yang riu e deu uma cotovelada em Cyan que olhou pra cima pensando.

\- É uma boa proposta...- Ele falou em um tom esnobe irônico.

-Mas e a dança, terei direito a ela também?- Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos da garota. Yang deu de ombros.

-Talvez sim...Talvez não...vou pensar no seu caso.- Yang falou com a voz calma ainda olhando nos olhos de Cyan.

-Ok...eu apareço lá quando vocês estiverem arrumando a festa. Me manda um toque no Scroll.- Cyan então voltou a tomar seu caminho até o quarto. Ginny rapidamente tomou seu lado e deu um soco no ombro do garoto, rindo e murmurando algumas coisas.

RWBY apenas ficaram assistindo os colegas indo e lentamente elas abriram a porta. Yang tinha um sorriso de triunfo estampado no rosto. Ruby estava confusa assim como Weiss e Blake manteve-se indiferente.

quando elas estavam para entrar no quarto...

-Seu pai não vai ficar nada feliz quando saber que você ta namorando Yang...- Uma voz rouca, debochada e cansada soou junto com um cheiro de álcool que se espalhou pelo ar.

Yang sentiu todo seu corpo ficar gelado. Ruby teve uma crise de nostalgia misturada com susto. Blake e Weiss apenas se assustaram.

Ao olharem pra trás, as 4 meninas viram aquela figura.

Um homem não muito alto, cabelos pretos penteados para trás. Usando uma blusa cinza com alguns botões abertos, usando uma capa vermelha. Usando calças pretas e sapatos de couro.

-Tio Qrow?- Ruby exclamou surpresa.

-Sentiram saudade?- Ele perguntou em tom de ironia.

* * *

 **É pessoal, acabou o segundo capitulo.**

 **Bom, acredito que esse foi um pouco longo demais e o próximo vai seguir mais com aquele núcleo da Blake novamente. Vai ser meio que uma parte 2, no entanto eu espero seguir com um outro plot que também é importante para o desenvolvimento do Cyan e de Wyatt.**

 **Enfim, Obrigado!**


	3. Melancolia do Aconito - Parte 1

Capitulo 3 - A melancolia do aconito.

* * *

De volta em Beacon, faltando 1 dia para o Baile, as coisas se aquietaram de forma um pouco incomoda.

O incidente da livraria havia sido mantido em segredo até que a oficial divulgação foi feita. Nos jornais, o vendedor havia sido morto em um acidente e por isso seus produtos haviam sido mantidos em ordem e nada havia sido roubado.

Provavelmente era uma mentira pragmática que era preciso ser feita até segunda ordem do conselheiro de segurança interna, coisa que Ozpin era extremamente contra.

Yang e Ruby estavam caminhando pelos corredores com seu Tio Qrow que havia resolvido falar com as garotas algumas noites atras.

Enquanto Qrow comentava sobre o que ocorria em Signal, Ruby e Yang falavam para seu Tio sobre o que elas fizeram durante seu tempo em Beacon. No entanto ele já sabia de tudo, afinal ele estava em Vale escondido das garotas.

-Eu realmente fico impressionado como vocês conseguem se enfiar em confusão quando eu estou longe sendo que eu sou um amuleto de má sorte.- Qrow comentou e riu de seu jeito meio bronco.

-você fala como se você e o papai não tivessem feito besteira quando jovens.- Yang falou enquanto fazia um alongamento com os braços. Ruby apenas riu um pouco e continuou andando com seus familiares.

-Então. Esse argumento não cola o loira. Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço.- Qrow falou e deu um tapa na nuca da sobrinha que resmungou e olhou feito pro Tio.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre outros assuntos simples pertinentes a um reencontro, e assim como previsto, o assunto chegou no Festival de Vytal e como as meninas estavam se saindo.

-Pra falar a verdade temos treinado bastantes movimentos em grupo. A professora Glynda disse que já temos uma aptidão pra lutar sozinhas.- Ruby falou animada e alegre com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Ah é?... Bom, se a Glynda disse, então ok...Mas e combate sem armas, você tem treinado?- Qrow olho no fundo dos olhos de Ruby que sentiu o sangue ficar frio.

-Ah...é...bom..- Ela travou e desviou o olhar.

Qrow acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

-"Eu disse pra você treinar essa cauda, garoto..."- Qrow falou e bagunçou o cabelo de Ruby enquanto Yang ria.

Eles seguiram por outros corredores até sairem do castelo e chegarem aos campos dos jardins de Beacon.

Enquanto caminhavam e observavam a beleza multicolorida das flores, Yang pigarreou. Qrow olhou curioso pra sobrinha mais velha.

-Então tio...eu queria perguntar algo.- Yang disse em tom de quem não queria chamar tanta atenção, como quem pergunta algo cotidiano e simples.

-Hmm...-Qrow murmurou, pedindo pra Yang continuar.

-Ontem eu estava na cidade junto com a Blake, nossa outra colega de time. A gente acabou vendo algo um tanto quanto peculiar, algo que o professor Port estava envolvido.- Ela continuou tentando ser o mais casual possível. Qrow suspirou.

-Era sobre a livraria que foi noticiada no jornal, em que o livreiro morreu num acidente...-Ela continuou e Qrow olhou para a loira, talvez tentando intimida-la a chegar logo ao ponto.

-Ta...e?- O homem perguntou com sua voz rouca um tanto quanto séria.

-Eeeeee...que a gente tem amigos dentro das investigações que nos disseram que a divulgação é falsa e que na verdade o homem foi assasinado...o senhor sabe algo sobre?- Yang então mudou o tom casual para algo mais sério e preocupado. Qrow manteve a expressão calma e desinteressada. Ruby aparentemente estava tensa com aquela conversa.

-Eu acho que prefiro optar por não perguntar quem te deu essa informação...mas se vocês querem saber se eu sei de algo, Sim eu sei.- Qrow falou mantendo a calma tentando disfarçar a seriedade do assunto quando outros alunos cruzaram seu caminho com o deles.

O tio e as sobrinhas então sentaram num banco do jardim e continuaram a olhar a paisagem.

\- Olha...eu não devia falar isso pra vocês, mas acho que vocês já sabem de tudo... Mas o buraco realmente é mais em baixo. O dono da loja era um membro errante da White fang. Pelo que o histórico dizia, ele fornecia informações a policia em troca de proteção da família dele. Ele traiu o movimento por descordar das novas atitudes da organização...alem da mulher dele ser uma humana...Tukson foi morto com o peito perfurado por um tiro de calibre alto e as noticias divulgaram informações errôneas para evitar o transtorno emocional. Eu não aprovo essa atitude porque isso é basicamente controle de informação. Esse processo não é comum em Vale e só ocorreu porque James está intervindo o máximo que ele pode na soberba dele.- Qrow explicou e então olhou em volta disfarçando como se estivesse contemplando o jardim e suas flores. Yang e Ruby fizeram o mesmo.

-Atlas está tentando intervir nessas investigações porque eles acreditam que são mais capazes que Vale e isso está gerando certos problemas. O conselho de Vale e de Atlas estão tendo conversas nesse momento e Ozpin está na briga de impedir essa intervenção forçada. Eu estou no time de segurança de Vale quem tem como objetivo impedir novos ataques.- Qrow falou, respirou fundo, pegou seu cantil e deu um longo gole na bebida que continha ali dentro. Ele se levantou e fingiu um alongamento.

-Não posso falar mais que isso...- Ele então virou-se para suas sobrinhas e olho nos olhos de Yang. Ela apenas acenou positivamente, confirmando que ela havia entendido.

-Tio... Eu me sinto um pouco com medo disso tudo...Digo, a gente se envolveu diretamente com esse problema da White Fang pra salvar nossa amiga Blake, mas agora sabendo que eles atacaram alguém na cidade, eu me sinto apreensiva.- Ruby, cabisbaixa, desabafou chamando a atenção de Yang e Qrow.

O homem andou até a sobrinha mais nova, agaixou-se e tocou no ombro da garota.

-OLha Ruby, é normal sentir-se assustado. Você entrou em Beacon mais nova que muita gente alem também de ter passado por muito em pouco tempo. Tanto você e sua irmã são fortes e vocês precisam manter a calma e entenderem suas capacidades. Sentir-se assustada ou sentir medo é um sinal de que você não se sente tão preparada para esse tipo de coisa, e sendo honesto, eu realmente não gostaria que se envolvessem de cara. O que importa, é que isso é normal porque você ainda está crescendo, todas vocês.- Qrow falou calmamente enquanto afagava o ombro da sobrinha. Ele então levou a mão até a cabeça da menina e acariciou-a ali.

-Engraçado, você e o papai viviam fazendo besteira, se me lembro bem...- Yang falou em tom de ironia.

Qrow suspirou.

-Pirralha, faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço...se não conto a seu pai sobre seu namorado.- Qrow levantou e beliscou o braço de Yang, que grunhiu.

Com os olhos vermelhos ela encarou Qrow.

-Ele. Não é. Meu namorado.- Ela falou seriamente, com certa raiva.

-Ainda...-Ruby sussurrou e Qrow levantou o punho direito pra fazer um "toca aqui" com a sobrinha mais nova.

* * *

-ATCHIM!- Cyan espirrou e num piscar de olhos, desviou de um ataque com os chakrams de Lila que veio em uma investida de direta.

Cyan aparou dois golpes e logo após, Lila desapareceu e apareceu acima de Cyan num piscar de olhos, deixando um rastro de luz lilás no seu caminho.

Os chakrams de Lila então se abriram num apertar de botões e transformaram-se em algo parecido com duas adagas.

Era possível ver que os dentes cerrados da arma da garota começaram a circular. A cerra estava ativada e ela desceu as armas furiosamente em direção a Cyan num ataque forte e furioso.

Cyan bloqueou o golpe com as duas manoplas e suas laminas retrateis e teve que manter a força para segurar o tranco extra causado pela cerra da arma.

O jovem então concentrou sua aura e usou sem semblante com um golpe em área. Uma grande massa de ar se expandiu e Lila pulou para traz.

Ambos então se encararam com a guarda alta.

-Ok, Muito bom!.- A voz de Glynda Goodwitch ecoou pela arena e logo após, algumas palmas também ecoaram, chamando a atenção de todos.

Era Ginny, que estava bem animada em ver aquele sparring.

-Lila, você se saiu muito bem. Você se recuperou até que rápido, tendo em mente todo esse tempo que ficou em repouso. Você já pode voltar a seu treinamento semanal, ainda com um certo monitoramento, mas se continuar mostrando esse desempenho, vai voltar a 100% em pouco tempo.- Glynda falou com orgulho na voz. Com apenas um dedo ela colocou seus óculos no lugar e logo após fez algumas anotações no Scroll tablet que ela carregava consigo.

Lead e Olive aplaudiram de longe e foram em direção aos colegas com toalhas e squeezes com água. Na arquibancada Ginny, Penny e Ciel estavam assistindo o treino.

-Eles lutam bem!- Penny exclamou alegre. Ciel continuou observando a luta ao mesmo que olhava o horário nos relógios. Ginny apenas concordou e continuou olhando para a rena.

-Cyan já lutava muito bem quando éramos mais novos. Ele melhorou bastante e a colega de time dele não fica pra traz. Esse festival vai ser Interessante.- Ginny falou com certo interesse e ao mesmo tempo contemplação.

-E eu estou pronta para o Combate! Estou muito animada para o festival!- Penny exclamou fazendo alguns movimentos com os braços simulando artes marciais. Ginny riu com a fofura de Penny.

Enquanto Glynda dava alguns conselhos para COOL, Ginny, Penny e Ciel não notaram quando outras duas pessoas entraram na sala. Aparentemente Alunas vindas de Haven. Uma garota de cabelos pretos e ondulados, com olhos amarelos e sedutores, e a outra com cabelos verdes em um corte de franjas e pontas retas.

-Está havendo exibições abertas?- A garota de olhos amarelos perguntou.

Ginny olhou para ela, de cima a baixo. Em uma questão de milésimos ela pensou em como aquela garota era bonita e ao mesmo tempo como ela parecia ser mais velha que uma aluna. ''Provavelmente deveria ser mais velha...'' ela pensou.

-Sim, a professora Glynda está fazendo alguns sparrings. Por enquanto apenas membros do time COOL se enfrentaram.- Ginny respondeu Sorrindo simpaticamente.

-ora ora...que pena. Duelos entre times são interessados mas quando eles são entre pessoas desconhecidas as coisas ficam mais interessantes.- A mesma garota continuou.

-Bom, quem sabe alguém não se habilita, não é mesmo?...Alias, qual o seu nome?- Ginny perguntou.

-Cinder Fall. Esta é minha colega de time, Emerald Sustrai. Somos de Haven.- A moça dos olhos amarelos respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny.

-Olá! Meu nome é Penny Polendina!- Penny se apresentou em uma continência com muito entusiasmo.

-Ciel Soleil.- Ciel falou sem esboçar muita emoção.

-Enginny Platinum. Prazer em conhece-las.- Ginny falou e voltou a olhar para a arena.

Dentro da Arena, os alunos de COOL conversavam entre si apontando certos detalhes de seus movimentos. Lead em especial apontou os de Lila em relação a abertura delas em certos ataques. Olive apenas disse para Cyan não se afobar tanto, coisa que era raro ele fazer.

Quando o rapaz ouviu isso da parceira, ele notou que algo estava errado.

Ele estava ofegante e sentindo um desgaste considerável.

-Cyan?- Olive perguntou confusa.

-Ei cara, Ta tudo bem?- Ela tocou o ombro do garoto. Cyan apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Cyan sentia sua visão um pouco turva. A respiração parecia mais lenta, mas o desconforto não era como antes.

O garoto então lembrou de algo crucial. Ele não estava com o medicamento que ele deveria tomar quando os sintomas aparecessem.

Na verdade, ao pensar sobre o item em questão, ele lembrou que não havia tido nenhuma crise séria desde o teste de formação de times. Aquilo era muito curioso.

Pensando na frequências de suas crises, Cyan lembrou que elas eram mais constantes quando mais novo. Sua reflexão o fez realizar que elas diminuíram conforme ele envelheceu.

Ele olhou em volta e algo estava diferente. As cores pareciam mais vibrantes. A sala bem iluminada parecia ter seus detalhes muito mais notáveis.

Tudo parecia mais lento.

Ele olhou pro lado e Viu Olive, Glynda, Lead, Lila olhando para ele, confusos. No fundo de sua visão, ele conseguiu notar Wyatt chegando com Jaune por uma das saídas de vestiário da arena.

-Glynda. Tudo bem com Você?- Wyatt perguntou, chamando a atenção da professora. Glynda olhou curiosa, sorriu e arrumou os óculos.

-Olá,Wyatt. Estou bem sim. A que devo a visita?- A professora perguntou de forma paciente e calma.

-Na verdade vim propor um sparring.- Wyatt falou com certo interesse. Supresa, Glynda arregalou os olhos confusa.

-Hmm...Ok. Quem seriam os lutadores?- Glynda perguntou e começou a mexer no sistema de organização de lutas em seu Tablet Scroll.

-Seria entre Jaune Arc e Cyan. É claro, se você estiver ok com isso Cyan.- Wyatt falou olhando para o filho. Cyan apenas focou no olhar do pai, e mesmo em seu estado alterado, acenou positivamente.

Glynda então pressionou mais algumas teclas e pediu que os outros se retirassem para a arquibancada. Os alunos o Fizeram.

Os restantes de COOL foram de encontro com Ginny e suas colegas. Lá, eles encontraram os outros membros de JNPR.

Os alunos se sentaram e perceberam que haviam outras duas garotas juntos ao grupo.

-Ginny, São suas amigas?- Lila perguntou.

-São conhecidas nossas. Na verdade nos conhecemos agora. Essas são Cinder e Emerald. Ambas de Haven.- Ginny apresentou as duas novas garotas ao grupo.

-Haven? Que legal conhecer novos conterrâneos. De que ano vocês são?- Pyrrha perguntou alegremente, sorrindo da forma mais simpática possível.

-Segundo ano. No entanto essa é nossa primeira vez no festival. Estamos...bem apreensivas, eu diria.- Cinder falou com sua voz afável.

-Pra você deve ser algo comum, afinal, você é Pyrrha Nikos, ganhadora de diversos outros torneios.- Emerald comentou com certa petulância.

-Emerald...-Cinder tornou a olhar para Emerald. Seus olhos eram afiados como laminas. Emerald parecia ter engolido algo seco e que arranhou sua garganta.

-..não seja rude.- Cinder continuou e voltou a olhar para a Pyrrha.

-Não se preocupe, ela tem uma razão parcial. Em essência, torneios são iguais. No entanto, nesse caso, O Vytal pode providenciar surpresas interessantes.- Pyrrha respondeu e olhou para arena aonde Cyan e Jaune se encontravam.

Glynda estava equidistante de ambos os jovens que se mantinham em guarda.

Cyan ainda estava meio grogue. Ele ainda tinha plena consciência de seu ambiente, mas a sensação de cansaço havia se aliviado e se tornado num formigamento nas pontas dos dedos. Ele sentia seu coração bater de forma mais espaçada, mas aquilo não parecia o afetar.

-Preparados?- Glynda perguntou ao mesmo tempo que os dados de Jaune e Cyan apareceram no telão de monitoramento.

Cyan e Jaune acenaram positivamente.

-Pois bem então...Comecem!- Glynda deu inicio a luta e assim, Jaune disparou em uma investida.

Cyan continuou calmo focado em Jaune. Ele via seus movimentos claramente, quase como se Jaune se movesse mais devagar que o normal.

Jaune o atacou com um corte horizontal. Cyan deu um passo pra trás e desviou do golpe.

No momento seguinte, Jaune veio atacar usando seu escudo como um atordoador. Seguindo na mesma direção do movimento da espada.

Cyan abaixou a cabeça e assim desviou do golpe novamente com louvor.

Girando o corpo pra dentro, Cyan o acertou com uma rasteira que o fez cair pra trás.

No momento que Jaune se desequilibrou, ele perdeu a guarda. Cyan preparou um golpe certeiro com seu punho, um soco direto no peito do garoto.

Porem, Jaune não estava despreparado. No mesmo momento, o corpo do garoto brilhou intensamente uma luz branca e dourada.

Ao tocar na armadura, o brilho se intensificou. Os espectadores fecharam os olhos.

Um estrondo ecoou e Cyan foi atirado pro outro lado da arena.

Sua aura estava 30% mais baixa enquanto Jaune teve uma perda de 7%.

Cyan estava ofegante. Seu coração batia rápido e ele sentia a aura estando levemente falha. Ele olhou para a direção de Jaune e viu que o jovem estava voltando a ficar de pé.

Ele respirou fundo, deixou o Maximo possível de ar entrar em seu pulmão. Era como se ele estivesse mantendo uma calma em meio a uma fúria repentina

Seus dedos formigavam ainda mais. Suas gengivas também.

-Droga...-Cyan murmurou enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio.

Ele olhou novamente para Jaune, percebendo que ele estava preparando outro ataque.

Cyan concentrou sua aura, da melhor forma que pode e se lançou para frente usando seu semblante.

Jaune correu em direção de Cyan a toda velocidade já com o escudo levantado.

Cyan preparou um soco e Jaune voltou a brilhar como ele havia feito antes.

Se o ataque fosse rechaçado novamente, Cyan provavelmente perderia, e em seu peito ele tinha uma vontade imensa de vencer, ele havia esquecido que aquilo era apenas um treinamento.

Quando ambos estavam muito próximos, Cyan usou seu semblante novamente se lançando para o lado. Jaune, surpreso, tentou mover o escudo para o ponto de onde viria o ataque e supreendentemente ele conseguiu acompanhar, mesmo que com certa dificuldade.

Cyan então teve que tentar outra coisa. Se concentrando novamente, ele se lançou pra cima, e uma vez no alto, Cyan girou para dentro encaixando um chute nas costas de Jaune.

O cavaleiro caiu pra frente e seu brilho cessou. Ao tentar se recompor, Jaune não viu que Cyan já estava perto dele novamente. O outro rapaz estava fisicamente furioso. Ele mostrava os dentes e estava com as pupilas extremamente contraídas. Jaune congelou.

Cyan o acertou com um soco com o punho esquerdo em cheio em seu rosto e Jaune foi atirado para longe com um impulso seguinte causado pelo semblante de Cyan, que veio a aumentar duas vezes o impacto do golpe. A Aura de Jaune caiu 20%.

Todos estavam tensos assistindo o duelo. Pyrrha estava mais apreensiva que todos.

Wyatt achou aquele comportamento muito estranho. Glynda manteve-se calma e fria, ela apenas acompanhava os dados em seu Tablet Scroll.

Jaune se levantou com dificuldade depois do ultimo golpe. Ele sentia o corpo todo dolorido.

Quando Jaune conseguiu ficar de pé, ele Viu Cyan aonde uma vez ele estava. Era notável sua perturbação fisica. Cyan olhava fixamente para o chão.

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Jaune, sua aura brilhou intensamente Azul. Ele estava preparando outro ataque.

Wyatt percebeu que algo estava errado.

Cyan grunhiu como se fosse um animal, e disparou-se para cima de Jaune numa rajada de vento estrondosa. Ele estava pronto para dar um golpe usando as laminas de Fenrir.

Jaune travou, assustado com o que estava acontecendo.

Num reflexo, Wyatt sacou sua espada e estava prestes a parar Cyan com seu próprio corpo, mas logo em seguida depois dele ter tocado no cabo de sua arma, um som abafado ecoou, deixando todos perplexos.

Quando Wyatt se deu conta, Cyan estava no chão, desacordado. Seu medidor de aura estava em 0%.

-Cyan!...-Wyatt correu em direção a seu Filho. Glynda o acompanhou.

Ao tocar no seu filho e vira-lo para ver seu rosto, Wyatt levou a mão até próximo do nariz do garoto. Uma corrente de ar muito fina tocou sua pele, O que significava que Cyan estava respirando muito pouco.

-Glynda, Chame ajuda média por favor!- Wyatt exclamou e Glynda rapidamente o fez, pressionando algumas teclas em seu scroll e logo após o guardar.

Jaune ainda estava perplexo e assustado. Ele se levantou lentamente e foi em direção aos professores e ao aluno caído no chão.

-Jaune, está tudo bem...vá para o vestiário e se retire da arena, se junte a seu time.- Wyatt falou o mais calmo que podia e Jaune o fez.

O homem que segurava seu filho nos seus braços, pegou sua mão e se assustou mais ainda ao ver que suas unhas estavam aparentemente pontiagudas, quase como garras.

Ao mesmo momento que Jaune saiu da arena já de uniforma, 3 homens e uma mulher, vestindo roupas brancas com cruzes vermelhas em suas costas. Os homens com a maca apanharam Cyan e assim, eles o levaram para a área médica da escola.

Na arquibancada, JNPR, Ginny e Ciel, estavam perplexos e assustados. Penny Continuou com sua expressão inabalável, mas mostrou que ela achou aquilo estranho quando ela comentou que nunca havia visto tal intensidade em Atlas. Cinder e Emerald mantiveram um comportamento interessado e até mesmo suspeito. No entanto ninguém prestava atenção nelas naquele momento.

Cyan foi levado para a área de tratamento e Wyatt foi para seu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Pyrrha abraçou Jaune fortemente, sentiu o garoto tenso e o soltou.

-Está tudo bem?- Ela perguntou para Jaune que continuou meio travado.

-Essa luta vai dar o que Falar...Cyan nem parecia ele mesmo.- Nora comentou, de forma diferente de seu humor comum. Ela parecia pensativa.

-Sim...não parecia ele.- Jaune confirmou.

* * *

Em seu Quarto, Wyatt abriu afobadamente seu armário. Procurou por alguma coisa e pegou algo que pareciam algumas ervas ou flores, de coloração roxa para Lilas.

Fechou o armario com força e Foi para as gavetas. Abriu, olhou, fechou-a porque o que procurava não estava ali.

Abriu a próxima e pegou o que parecia um frasco com algo liquido, assim como uma ferramenta, um sachê com algum tipo de pó e então uma cumbuca.

Em sua mesa, ele colocou a planta estranha, abriu o sache e colocou o pó. Despejou uma fração do liquido do frasco e começou a mexer e amaçar com a ferramenta brilhante como prata. Ficou no processo continuo da mistura até que ficasse com uma consistência mais grossa e uma cor próxima ao azul e roxo.

Separou o liquido em 4 pequenos frascos com espaço pra uma agulha e então foi em direção a porta. Ainda tão apressado como antes, Saiu de seu quarto afobado e correu em direção a ala médica.

Enquanto passava por um dos corredores de acesso a saída da escola. Perto da entrada, Qrow, Ruby e Yang Estavam entrando na escola e viram Wyatt passar correndo.

Os traz levantaram as sobrancelhas curiosos. Se entre olharam, e deram de ombros como quem diz "não tenho ideia do que tá acontecendo".

Assim os 3 foram em direção ao outro homem.

-Wyatt!- Qrow gritou com sua voz rouca enquanto corria a passos largos atras do outro professor.

O outro homem não pestanejou e não olhou pra trás, Enquanto Qrow, Ruby e Yang o seguiram.

Confusos, eles apenas dobraram as mesmas curvas pelos corredores da escola até chegarem na área médica.

Wyatt entrou em um dos quartos e Parou pouco depois da porta. Glynda estava no chão assim como outros Médicos e a cama que Cyan deveria estar, estava vazia, assim como outras coisas no quarto médico estavam destruídas.

Qrow, Yang e Ruby entraram logo após Wyatt e se chocaram com o que viram.

-Meu deus, parece que um animal destruiu tudo?- Qrow comentou com sua voz rouca parecendo um pouco alarmado.

Yang e Ruby apenas ficaram observando, assustadas mas tentando manter a calma.

-DROGA!- Wyatt gritou e pisou forte no chão.

-Ei ei ei, Wyatt, o que que ta rolando?- Qrow chegou até o homem e o puxou pelo ombro. Ainda paralisado, Wyatt olhou nos olhos de Qrow, antes de ir até Glynda para ajuda-la a levantar-se.

-Cyan, ele...ele parecia um animal. Ele não está raciocinando.- Glynda falou com a voz doída e ainda meio grogue.

-Ele...ele não deveria parar de tomar o remédio dele.- Wyatt falou em voz alta e a sentou em uma cadeira que ainda estava inteira.

-Ok Wyatt, você vai me ignorar mesmo? O que aconteceu? Que remédio você Ta falando?- Qrow gritou impaciente chegando até Wyatt e puxando-o novamente. Fisicamente abalado, Wyatt deixou cair o frasco com o liquido lilás que tinha em sua mão.

Qrow o pegou, abriu a tampa e cheirou o recipiente.

Pensou por uns instantes deixando todos apreensivos.

-Anti-veneno, fortificantes a base de ervas e aconito? Pra que isso tudo Wyatt?- Qrow perguntou e fechou o recipiente.

-É uma precaução.- Wyatt respondeu ainda soando tenso.

-De que?- Qrow perguntou levantando a voz.

-De que Cyan passasse pela metamorfose.- Wyatt falou com pesar.

Qrow cerrou os olhos e deu dois passos pra trás, abanando o dedo indicador como se soubesse de algo e estivesse refletindo sobre aquilo.

-Você impediu seu filho de manifestar o que o torna descendente da mãe dele?- Qrow falou o mais indignado possível. Ruby e Yang não sabiam pra onde olhar. Glynda estava confusa assim como os outros médicos na sala.

-Qrow...Não tive outra escolha...-Wyatt falou demonstrando certo arrependimento e confusão.

-Wyatt, como você não teve escolha?- Qrow tomou alguns passos a frente.

-Lazulli não está mais aqui. Eu não tenho traços faunos como o dele. A mutação fisica dele não só gera certos traços físicos recessivos como também muda seu funcionamento hormonal e psicológico. Ele precisava da mãe pra fazer um imprinting, para que ela o comandasse até que ele tivesse total controle emocional de si mesmo. Sem ela aqui, fica muito mais difícil que ele tenha um imprinting em alguém de confiança. É um comportamento de seu traço. Sem alguém que o comande, o risco dele ser extremamente violento e de ferir alguém é muito alto. Lazulli em pessoa disse isso pra mim, é um fenômeno que ocorre durante a metamorfose de Faunus recessivos. Eu fiquei de mãos atadas.- Wyatt virou-se para Qrow e em lagrimas Ele suspirou.

-Acha que foi fácil eu escolher por isso? por impedir sua essência de aflorar?- Wyatt perguntou levantando um pouco a voz.

-Não acho, mas tenho certeza que não foi uma escolha certa ou necessariamente a melhor.- Qrow, com certa raiva, retrucou e virou-se para Glynda.

-Ele deve estar com o Scroll dele. Temos como rastrear-lo?- Qrow perguntou e Glynda apenas acenou positivamente e já preparando com o equipamento dela para procurar Cyan.

-OK, sera que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?- Ruby exclamou soando fisicamente aborrecida e confusa. Todos os outros olharam pra ela surpresos com seu comportamento.

-Vamos ir atras do namorado da sua irmã pra impedir que ele enlouqueça.- Qrow falou enquanto checava o scroll com os dados que Glynda estava compartilhando com ele

-Eu, já disse, que, ele não é MEU NAMORADO!- Yang gritou e seus olhos mudaram de cor para um tom vermelho, enquanto seu cabelo parecia arder em chamas.


End file.
